It is difficult to make up keratin materials by transferring a deposit of ink printed on a substrate. The reason for this is that the known inks are such that, once the printing has been performed, they dry so quickly that transfer does not take place.
Moreover, it is desirable for the makeup device to provide satisfactory transfer makeup in the case of a transfer performed immediately after printing, or within 30 minutes thereof, but also in the case of a transfer performed a few days or even a few months after printing.
Finally, it may also be advantageous for the user to be able to retouch the transferred pattern within minutes of transferring, for example so as to be able to soften the contours and to smooth out the demarcations with the area not made up.
There is consequently a need for makeup devices that allow transfer makeup to be obtained by simple contact, without addition of solvent, whether the user seeks to transfer the pattern just after printing or after a longer or shorter period of storage of the device.
It would also be advantageous to obtain transfer makeup devices that allow the user, within minutes of transferring, to be able to retouch the pattern transferred onto the keratin materials, if necessary.
Moreover, the surface of the human body has substantially flat areas such as the back, surfaces that have a generally cylindrical shape (arms and legs) and also hollows and domed parts, in particular the area of the eyes, the lips, the nose, the armpits, the feet, etc.
Now, transfer using the known systems is generally performed via flat transfer surfaces, for example printable plastic sheets, which have difficulty in adapting to the curved parts of the body. There is consequently a need for a transfer makeup device adapted to the various parts of the body, especially those bearing reliefs. For these parts, it is important for the pattern to be applied faithfully, following the skin relief.
The present invention is directed towards meeting all or some of these needs.